Episode 584
Jennifer is finding freedom hard to cope with. David has nightmares about Eve's guilt. Ben and Pippa fall out over their wedding plans. Plot Tom Harley explains to Willie and May that he has been allocated by Inspector Gordon to see that no harm comes to them: they agree to keep a low profile until the Yank makes enquiries about them. The Yank looks for accomplices, and finds that most of his preferred candidates are in prison. Howard Simmons brings Jenny round to Ann's, as she has found she can't bear to live alone in her grandmother's house. Pippa invites her to stay, and Ann agrees. Nora is suspicious of Willie and May's ability to have carried out the escape without help. Cynthia is displeased with Joan's failure to finish off Reb, and Joan has to tell her she isn't willing to go any further and risk a murder charge. Nora tries to get Lou and Alice to agree on the facts about Reb's history to help her get her memory back, and as a result some of the detail is wrong: Julie decides to borrow Reb's file instead. David has a nightmare in which he relives Robin's shooting, this time with himself as the victim. Reb comes back from hospital. Ben notices David has a photo of Eve. Eve sprays hand cream on the floor while Lou is on cleaning duites to prove to her that she's no longer frightened of her, and tells Lou she can always tell the officers the scars and say Lou did it. Joan catches Julie in reception filing in the wrong cabinet drawer (which never ever happens otherwise, of course). Nora explains to Reb she can avoid being committed by learning what Lou and Alice tell her about her past to make it look as if she has regained her memory. Jenny phones Lady Brooke-Giddings on Lexie's behalf: when she mentions Lexie ("Alexis") she is invited to tea the same afternoon. Julie finds Reb's file on Ann's desk, but unfortunately Ann walks in and catches her reading it. She pretends she was looking for a progress report on Daphne, and Ann accepts the explanation. David tells Ben he knows that Eve is guilty of murder, but is unsure what to do next. Tom gives Willie a pile of papers with information she must learn, but May is not pleased to see that he has brought her an exercise bicycle and weights to get in shape. Reb is upset by what she is told about herself and when Nora finds her in her cell later she has now remembered fully: it was Cynthia who beat her up at Blackmoor, not the women. Nora warns her not to tell anyone about it and especially not Joan. Danny calls on May and Willie to take them to meet Chuck Cooper. Ben and Pippa have further arguments about their wedding when he sees her design for her wedding dress and finds out the whole thing will have a Japanese theme . May and Willie try to come across as tough and professional to Chuck Cooper, with Willie possibly erring a little on the side of petulance. Reb tries to convince Dr Weissman she has not lost her memory by mentioning about Bobbie and Cass: he seems convinced of this and of her sanity, even though he admits that memory does not usually return so quickly after ECT - and usually not all all. Ann is alarmed when Inspector Gordon admits he has no idea where Willie and May are at that moment. Nora disbands the Council and announces she will step down as top dog when a successor is found. Danny pulls a gun on May and Willie. Notes scr58402.jpg|Kean's file scr58403.jpg|Doctor's notes inside Kean's file *When Julie looks at Reb's file we can not only see that her surname is indeed spelt "KEAN", but there is also a mysterious number 7654 (her Blackmoor number, maybe?) Some trouble has been taken to make the file look a bit plausible, but it wasn't ever intended to survive close inspection, so not surprisingly some of the details are wrong: "Charged with armed robbery 15 months" (countersigned "Ann Reynolds") which seems a very light sentence - The page itself is headed "CENTRAL CORRESPONDENCE COLLEGE" with the line above hastily scrubbed out in black felt tip (presumably the name of the college?). *When Julie turns the page part of the one underneath is readable and begins: "LAWSON, D" (the doctor's name?) "Has severe psychological problems. Heavy trauma". The front cover of the file has the name "KEAN, Rebecca Ann" on it. Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Nora ~ Sonja Tallis May ~ Billie Hammerberg Willie ~ Kirsty Child Daphne ~ Debra Lawrance Eve ~ Lynda Stoner Reb ~ Janet Andrewartha Julie ~ Jackie Woodburne Jenny ~ Jenny Lovell Lexie ~ Pepe Trevor Lou ~ Louise Siversen Alice ~ Lois Collinder Ben ~ Kevin Summers Pippa ~ Christine Harris David Adams ~ Richard Moss Tom Harley ~ Vince Gill Chuck Cooper ~ Duke Bannister Dan Russell ~ Gary Samolin Howard Simmons ~ Reg Evans Lady Brooke-Giddings ~ Gabrielle Hartley Dr Weissman ~ Bryon Williams Insp Ron Gordon ~ Neil Thompson Off. Radcliffe ~ Marion Dimmick Cynthia ~ Beverley Dunn Sarah Adams ~ June Martin Next Episode Episode 585 Category:1985 Episodes